


A Post-Match Get Together

by killunary



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fuck I can't believe I said Bolin instead of Nadir!!, He had been smoking long before Sheila passed but her death, I was editing this though like I woulda been lookin so stupid, Like I was legit gettin Bolin and Nadir's names mixed up too while, Lol idk who caught that lil slip up but for all who did my bad lol, Nadir just as much as his actual name does, Nadir would prefer it if he didn't for the sake of his lungs, So I was thinkin about Koh more today and I like the, Wow but I nearly didn't catch myself mixing up their names while, but Koh's been smoking for so long that it's hard for him to quit, if I had posted this without catching it and y'all woulda been so confused lol, made his bad habit get worse, thought of him being a smoker, writing this last night and it's just that Bolin as a name suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: Sometimes his insecurities got the better of him.





	A Post-Match Get Together

**Author's Note:**

> To all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)

“Did you see Arslan, dad!? Wasn’t she great!?” Nadir exclaimed excitedly, his scroll held up to his ear.

           

“Hell yeah she was great,” Koh laughed on the other line, a grin in his voice. “You really know how to pick ‘em, kiddo.”

           

Nadir laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head, a bit of heat in his cheeks.

           

“It’d do you a lot of good to not cross her, though,” Koh warned. “Because she could really kick your ass.”

           

Nadir sighed dreamily, narrowing his eyes, leaning against a nearby tree. “Yeeeah.” Arslan’s strength was what made her so amazing in his eyes, at a complete loss as to how it intimidated others.

           

“You’ve got it bad, kid,” Koh chuckled.

           

Nadir straightened his posture. “Of course I’ve got it bad! Dad, it only took her _one punch_ to shatter that ball of ice Bolin and I were trapped in! Dad, she’s incredible.”

           

“Your mother would’ve loved her.”

           

Nadir smiled sadly, looking off into the distance. “Yeah, I think so, too.”

           

“But the downside is that she’d pester you nonstop about her.”

           

Nadir laughed. “Can’t argue with that.”

           

“Why don’t you get back to your friends, son? We’ll talk later, okay?”

           

Nadir smiled. “Okay, dad! Talk to ya later.”

           

Reese turned her head, watching Nadir reclaim his seat next to Bolin. She smiled. “How’s your dad doing?”

           

Nadir smiled back. “He’s fine. He said we all did great.” ‘Especially you, Arslan’ almost escaped his mouth but Nadir kept it in, not wanting Arslan to suspect that he’d been jabbering on about her to his father during their phone call. He couldn’t be any more thankful that she was completely oblivious to his feelings. He was an open book, according to Bolin, his friend surprised that Arslan still had yet to catch on.

           

“When he visits again, he needs to bake more of his amazing brownies!” Reese hummed in delight as if she had the very treat in her mouth. “God, they were so good!”

           

Nadir pouted. “I still can’t believe you and Bolin picked his brownies over mine.”

           

Bolin shrugged. “Sorry, man. Your dad’s was just better by a little more.”

           

Nadir crossed his arms stubbornly. “Hmph, some teammates you guys are.”

           

“Oh, quit your whining!” Reese smirked at him. “Besides, shouldn’t the thing that matters most to you be that _Arslan_ voted for you?”

           

Nadir shyly played with his hands. “Y-Yeah, I guess.”

 

"Victory would've tasted a lot sweeter if your little crush had voted for me, too," Koh had said, smiling teasingly at his son. "Perhaps, it's a sign, kiddo. Maybe you won't be unlucky in love."

 

Nadir smiled at the memory, shaking his head at his father and his dumb jokes.

           

Bolin propped his elbow up before resting his chin in his hand, looking over at Arslan. “I still don’t get how you could choose Nadir’s over Mr. Koh’s.”

           

“Gee, thanks, Bolin,” Nadir said sarcastically, giving his smirking teammate a flat look.

           

Arslan smiled, bringing her tea up to her lips. “Hmmm, there was just something about Nadir’s that I liked better is all.”

           

“Yo! What’s up, you guys!”

           

Nadir turned around, Team SSSN coming his and his team’s way, Sun leading the foursome.

           

“Hey, Sun!” Reese bumped fists with the energetic blonde. “Congrats on you and your team making it to the next round.”

           

“Thanks,” Sun grinned, striking a goofy pose. He deflated slightly. “Awww, but I was really looking forward to fighting you guys.” Sun smiled over at Arslan. “After all, it’s been awhile since we’ve fought, Arslan.”

           

Arslan smirked at Sun from over her shoulder. “I’d be more than happy to fight you outside the tournament.”

           

That brought another grin to Sun’s face. “Oh, you’re so on! I’ve gotten a lot better, so you better watch out!”

           

Arslan laughed softly, taking another sip of her tea.

           

Nadir watched Sage seat himself in the chair on the other side of Arslan, lips in a thin line. Both their lips began moving as they spoke to one another in hushed voices, Nadir noticing the small smile on his crush’s face. He’d seen Sage and Arslan together before. Sage was incredibly good-looking on top of being smart, skilled, and so damn cool! How the hell could he compete with _that_!?

           

Nadir’s lips parted in surprised at the hand suddenly on his shoulder.

           

“Newsflash, dude.”

           

Nadir looked behind him at Sun.

           

Sun smiled, glad to finally have Nadir’s attention. He didn’t take his hand off Nadir’s shoulder even as he sat down in the chair next to him. “Sage is rooting _for_ you, not against you.”

           

Nadir blinked in reply.

           

Sun laughed at his dumbfounded expression. “Dude, Arslan and Sage are just friends.”

           

Nadir glanced back at the duo sitting on the far end. “I see.”

           

“Arslan’s really smart, so how she still hasn’t put two and two together, I’ll never know.”

           

Nadir chuckled. “You and me both.”

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it!:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
